


Just Clowning Around

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Possessive Harley, Protective Ivy, Rebecca is the only pure one, Threesome - F/F/F, nosy bats, nosy rogues, rebecca is also the only sane one, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Rebecca Blaire, a native of Philadelphia, has lived in Gotham for three years, hoping to get a better job than the one she had back in her old hometown, even though Gotham isn't a very safe place to be.And then, she meets a certain clown girl that will turn her life upside down. Suddenly, Rebecca feels that maybe she should've stayed back in her old job after all...





	Just Clowning Around

Rebecca sighed as she looked out her window, watching the police cars rush by. Christ, you'd think a city filled with crime would have more competent police or less useless. She sighed as she turned away and headed towards her plants with a smile. "Hey, guys. You hungry?" She cooed at them with a smile as she went to the kitchen to get some water for her plants.

Ever since she decided to leave her boring ass office job at Philly to go work at Wayne Enterprises, she had been hoping that maybe Gotham wouldn't be as bad as her friends said it would be. They were wrong.

It was worse.

The short-haired brunette had to deal with the random muggings, the occasional super-villain attack, and the screams of the terrified rabble of nameless victims of said villains. Good thing her place wasn't far from her job. "God, I kinda wish I'd known first-hand how shitty this place can get sometimes." She poured water into each pot of her flowers. "At least I have you guys to keep me company."

Rebecca sighed as she looked at her clock. "Jesus, I hope the store is still open. I really don't want to go out there and get attacked by god knows who." She set the glass onto the countertop and grabbed her jacket off the rack. "Well, my babies, I'll be back. I hope."

 

The walk to the convenience store was nearly uneventful, even with the slowly darkening sky above her. Rebecca entered the shop and began to search for some food and supplies. "Thank god for small miracles."

As she began to put her items in the basket, she heard a loud gunshot, causing her to freeze.

"Nobody move!" A gunman wearing a shitty blask ski mask boomed out, waving his gun like a complete idiot. "This is a robbery! Put your asses in the air and faces on the floor! NOW!"

"Oh, hell," Rebecca groaned as she did as the gunman complied. Where was the Batman when you needed him?

"You!" The gunman aimed his gun at the cashier. "Give me the fucking money! Now!"

"All I have, sir, is-" Another gunshot silenced him.

"NOW! Give me the money, or I'll blast this bitch's brains onto the fucking floor!" He aimed his gun at Rebecca, who tensed up in fear. "DO IT!"

"Just give me a m-minute, sir!"

"FUCK THAT! Give me my fucking money n-!"

Rebecca then heard a body fall to the floor. She rose up and turned to see the fallen gunman on the ground, a blonde, pale-skinned girl wearing red and black, holding a hammer over her shoulders. "Jeez, I'd thought he'd nevah shut up. Hey, guys! Sorry if I'm botherin' ya, but do ya have any of those whatchamacallits?" She felt the other girl's eyes glance towards her. "Hey, brownie~ Nice butt!"

The brunette felt her face flush with embarrassment; she really wanted to put on something other than her t-shirt and spandex yoga pants. "...Thanks?" She slowly got to her feet and blinked.

"No prob. So, what's yer name? The name's Harley Quinn."

"Rebecca."

Harley's face lit up. "Ooh, Becky! That's a nice name! Mind if I call ya Becky?"

"I don't care, really. I should get going now-"

"Where ya from, Becky?"

"Phila-"

"YER FROM PHILLY?!" Harley moved closer and put an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Aw, man, I've never been to Philly! Ya gotta tell me all about it! First, ya gotta tell me about those cheese-steaks! Who made 'em first?"

Rebecca sighed. She really should've stayed home...


End file.
